


a summer poem from july

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written in november





	a summer poem from july

**Author's Note:**

> written in november

you changed your body wash.

it's now strawberry, which is my favorite.

i catch hints of it in your hoodies,

the quick hugs with a kiss on the cheek i get before dinner, 

sleeping in your bed,

kissing down from your mouth, to your neck, to your shoulders.

i can taste the last bit of summer in the corner of your jaw. 

attempting to get every last drop, 

retreating to warmer & simpler times.

your strawberry body wash.


End file.
